Whisper Between the Words
by Broken Pride
Summary: Sailor Northstar a 17 year old new scout seeks love and life in Colorado with her new friends Sailor moon and the others (Please Review)
1. The Dream

Screams echoed all around Jackie as she walked around in circles. She was lost in a misty black forest that was fearful to the eye. The trees rose up to the sky as if the forests purpose was to trap her into this horrible prison. Jackie's eyes turned pale as she saw a dark shadow approach her. It was big and lean. Coming to get her. With one big hand he reached out for her then grabbed her by the neck.  
  
Jackie shot up from her sleep laying in a pool of sweat. It was a dream. Strings of her long brown hair were stuck to her face because of the moisture that had sponged out of her.. "It was a dream!" she whispered into the dimly lit apartment that was in Colorado. Resting a hand on her chest she plopped her head back onto her pillow. With thoughts of the dream swimming in her mind. "That was not cool." she said more loudly. She leaned her head to the side and read her alarm clock. She had to get up anyway because she had to visit some of her friends in the park. Like always her friends wanted to meet up to talk about some personal business that no I mean NO ONE could know. Jackie closed her eyes and thought deeply about her father. She missed him and longed for his fatherly advice. With one swish of decision she pulled backed her sheets and hoped into the shower after she turned off her alarm clock which was about to bring any minute now. When she was done dressing in a pair of blue jeans and confy shirt that read 'I'm not shy I'm just examining my pray!' she walked out the door grabbing her purse and her car keys from the endtable that was by the door. After locking her door and pulled the lose braid of her hair off her shoulders she went to the parking lot.  
  
*~FlashBack~*  
  
Jackie sat in her dads truck listening to some boring country music that her dad turned on. "Well the only station on in the mountains is country. I guess we have to bare through this music until this weather settles down." her father said. It was snowing hard and there was ice on the curvy road. Even though it was only 5:30 p.m. the sky was dark and bleak. Jackie turned to look out the back of the trucks cab but she couldn't see any thing but gray and dark shadows. She squinted her eyes and her dad laughed. "Dark huh?" he said in his low voice. Jackie's dad was like a teddy bear full of love and kindness. He stared straight at the road with a blank expression on his face. He was colored blind and with out his normal glasses he sometimes had to wear her could not see very well in this storm. Her dad turned a sharp curve and slid across the road. "DAD!" Jackie screamed. The truck went out of control and it swerved. Her dad couldn't control it so he jumped on top of Jackie to protect her and she heard him say. " Jackie I love you. No matter what. Don't worry my baby." The truck turned over on the slick cold road and slid off into a 10 ft. deep ditch. "Daddy I love you!" There was darkness as the truck smashed onto the solid ground. And the noise of it racked Jackie's ears. There was a cut on her head and her hand but she held on tight to her dad. Jackie lifted her head. Her dad was laying still. His eyes were shut and his breathing had stopped.. "Daddy?" Jackie said to him in a whisper. "Daddy!" she said more loudly. "DADDY!" Jackie sobbed as she hang tight to her cold father. Tears streamed down her face. "No Daddy! Don't die! No daddy! NOOOOO!" She wailed. Her father was dead and she didn't want to take it.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
Jackie blinked back the tears that started to form up in her eyes. That was 3 years ago Jackie straighten up! You know he is in a better place! She closed her eyes and stopped a minute to rest her eyes. She sighed and opened the door of her yellow corvette It was time to get over with it She was 17 she needed to stop looking behind at the past but ahead to the future. Getting over with it will help her. She didn't know how or why it would help her. She really was not willing to forget would happen. With one look at her mirror making sure she didn't have that bad red of eyes she set off to the park. Driving might get her mind cleared for once. The only thing she could think about was that dream she had. It was acquired. She had never had a dream like that before. She tried shrugging it off but it kept on entering her mind. She drove down the quite road in the brisk morning air. It was fresh and pure . "Mm. I smell breakfast cooking in....Burger King!" With a stupid cheer she ordered her 'breakfast' and continued her way toward the park. Jackie smiled at her self as she sipped her orange juice and parked in the park parking lot. She was ready to face her beloved 11 friends no matter how much they playfully fought.  
  
"YO! Ami! Serena! AND THE REST!." yelled Jackie as she waved. A girl with long blond hair that was tied up to look like two meatballs on her head and noddles flowing down smiled and waved. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Jackie approached them delicately soaking in joyful good mornings and hey what's ups. "Here I go trying to remember all your names," she said because she just meet them 3 weeks ago after they all transferred from Japan to Colorado USA. " Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, Serena, Hotaru, Michelle, Amora and Rini. AND the final and lonely guy DARIEN!" Jackie said dramatically. Everyone started to laugh. Jackie looked around. "WHAT?????" 


	2. Live or Die Love or Kill

Chapter 2: Live or Die, Love or Kill  
  
  
  
After 30 minutes switching stories and jokes they decided to talk about the serious business. " So has anyone scenced anything?" Lita asked because it has been 15 days since they fought a enemy and they wanted to make sure every thing was A Ok with everyone. Rei nodded she told them about the dream she has had since they arrived in Colorado. " Well... Every Night I'm standing in a dark forest. The trees blocked my way out. It was like I was in a prison. I could not explain the feeling but the only word that can come to mind is freaky. I could here screams all around me. And by my side was a girl with long brown hair. Her face was shadowed and she was wearing a senshi uniform. A large shadow came up. He was large and lean. He grabbed her by the throat. That's when I always wake up." Serena started to freak out. "How terrifying!" Serena said with one of her long shrieks. Ami saw Jackies face turn pale. They all looked at her. "What's wrong?" Hotaru said. "I had that same dream. Only the girl that the shadow grabbed by the throat was me." Jackie said. They all gasped. Mina quickly said something that made her relax. "Its OK! If this dream comes true that shadow would be dead before he could reach you!" Jackie smiled. Serena sighed. "Don't worry your one of the most important scouts! And I'm sure we well protect you right guys?" Amora revised. The girls looked at each other. "RIGHT!" They said in big one yell.   
  
A 17 year old boy rode his skate board down the Colorado street which was not busy at all. He stopped by the park and saw a large group of people laughing and pushing each other around then became serious. A tall girl with long flowing brown hair looked familiar. It was Jackie. The girl he liked to joke around with. He looked at her for a long time because no one had seen him. They talked and one blond headed girl shrieked. His eyes went dark. "Hey Girl!" He shouted.  
  
Jackie turned around. "YO!" she shouted back to the dark brown haired boy who had beautiful blue eyes. The boy jumped off his skate board and his eyes flashed purple. Jackie seen this. 'O shit. I think troubles going to start.' He pulled her to the side away from the group. They just stood there curious about what was happening. He looked at her and his face put on a worried look. "Troubles coming Jackie. I don't want to see you getting hurt. Someone's coming to kill you. I work for them. Please Jackie get out of this town." He said eagerly. Jackie's eyes looked at him with a worried/serious look. "Hunter. What do you mean?" She said but he disappeared blending into a sudden burst of red light but he left his skateboard. A note attached. 'Keep it' Jackie tilted her head to the side and looked down. 'What do you mean Hunter?' she asked in her own thoughts.  
  
Later that night~~  
  
Jackie sat on her bed looking deeply to the skateboard. She didn't see the bright flash of red light as Hunter appeared. He looked at her suddenly looking at her beautiful features. The long brown hair the baby blue eyes. He loved her. He could sense that she loved him too. She twisted a peace of her hair on a finger and she closed her eyes. She has had a deep loving feeling about him since she first saw him. He charmed her. This was the first and only person she had felt this way about before.  
  
"Hello Hunter." She said quietly  
  
"Hey." he returned.   
She looked up and got up from her bed. He looked deeply into her eyes but turned away quickly. "Hunter why are you here?" she asked walking one step toward him stretching her left arm out to touch his shoulder. Hunter O'Neal quivered a bit. "I was sent to kill you." He said. With a quick jolt of fear Jackie pulled her arm back and stepped back. He looked at her again and he knew she was looking at him. She saw he was dressed in a silvery blue outfit that showed off his mussels and his belt was full of stuff she could not name. But her eyes lingered to his left hand which was holding a long silvery blue sword that gleamed in the dim light. He lifted the sword and put it in his belt.  
  
"But I cant. Jackie I have loved you from the minute I saw you and I wanted to hold you in my arms." Hunter said looking up in her eyes. Jackie saw some tears in his eyes that he tryed to blink them away. Jackie walk to him as he looked down. "Hunter. I have loved you since I saw you too. But why did you get sent to kill me?" Jackie asked. His lip quivered again.   
  
For a couple hours they sat on Jackies bed talking about what was going to try to kill her.   
Jackie eagerly listoned to Hunter as he told her the whole deal . "I work for these people called Dark Star Castle. They go around seeking revenge on people who did them harm which is mostly the star kingdoms. They banished them many a times to the dark side of a new star. As they lived in the darkness they developed allot of power and they planned to seek revenge on there biggest Enemy. The Northstar kingdom. They killed everyone in the court but like the mighty Queen Serenity the King and Queen sent there daughter and some of there court to Earth. None of the court would remember but when the daughter named Kita was in the middle of her 16th year would become her true form of Sailor Scout knowing little of her true past and when she was in the middle of her 17th year she would remember everything. That princess, The royal daughter, is you."   
Jackie nodded in understandment. she ushered him to continue.  
" For 16 years they searched for the planet that the King and Queen sent them to. They posted the most best scouts to each planet they suspected and they sent me here to scout for you. When I sensed you in this town I reported back and I have been watching you for years."  
  
"But you have been here for 8 years. You have been my friend that long. Why didn't you kill me then?" She asked.  
  
"Because I wasn't ready yet. I had to train to get the emotions that I felt for you out of me but that was a failure. 8 Months ago they gave me the order to kill you this very night but I cant do it. I cant. "Hunter responded. Jackie nodded. She had a bad feeling about tonight.   
"Hunter you have to go." Jackie said  
"What?" he asked   
"Hunter believe me YOU HAVE TO GO!" She said to his face with a look saying. Something is coming your in danger I will take care of it.   
"Hunter Believe me!" 


	3. The Battle Begins

Chapter 3: The Battle Begins  
  
Hunter nodded and disappeared with a bright flash of red light. Jackie's eyes split with mixed emotion. Her mind was swimming with confusion but she had no time to think. She knew something was going to go wrong tonight. Jackie flipped out her transmitter. All the girls appererd on the little screen. "Whats Wrong?" asked Rini's little face. After Jackie told them about the Dark Star Castle she said "Something's going to happen tonight. I can feel it. Meet me in the park in 20 minutes. Be ready. Dont worry about Darien he will know."  
  
  
In twenty minutes the whole clan was in the park besides Darien. They had already transformed when they got there and now it was Jackies turn. She knew Darien would come when they needed help so she didn't bother to ask were he was. Jackie pulled out a pen sized stick that had ancient symbols carved into the blue silver it was made out of. On top of the instrument was a figure of the Northstar that held a silvery bluish green crystal. That people called the Royal Emerald Crystal. " Northstar Ribbon Power Transform!" She said. Her arm swung around that held the Transforming Pen. silverblue Feathers spread out of the Pen and wrapped quickly around her body making her body suit. Tiny little stars that looked like glitter covered her arms and her legs making her gloves and her boots which had silverblue straps weaving up her legs and arms to 5 inches above her knees and elbows. Feathers covered her waist and her shoulders making her skirt and her little sailor signature. She curved around and her front bow appeared. She twisted around rapidly and her back bow with long ribbon curved around her and with her final move her transformation was over right after the Emerald crystal made a northstar shape brooch on her. She was now Sailor Northstar.  
  
A girl appeared in front of them. She was about 10 and she held a little teddy bear in her left hand agenst her chest. She held it tight. She wore a funky dress that was mixed with colors the scouts had never seen before. Northstar looked at The young girl. She had a dark purple mark on her head shaped as half a star.   
  
"Do you want to play with me?" She asked. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars stood by Northstar. "Awwwwwwww! Look how cute she is!" Sailor Venus said.  
Saturn looked at Mini Moon who was glaring at the little girl. "CH! She's not as cute as me." Mini Moon grumbled. Saturn laughed. She didn't like this girl eather but she didn't mind a little laughter now. Her nerves were rising. The girl smiled like she didn't hear Mini Moon. "Do you want to play with me?" the girl repeated. Sailor Mercury stepped toward the girl. "Don't you have to be home at this hour?" Northstar pulled Mercury back. And gave her a telepathic message. 'Do not trust her she could be the enemy and I'm pretty damn sure she is!' Sailor Uranus glared at the little girl and knew that she wasn't to be trusted. "Stop! You don't fool us! Tell us who you are!" she shouted. "Tell us! We know your the enemy! "Neptune followed.  
  
The little girl smiled. "I want to play. Want to see my toys?" she said and through up her teddy bear. Tiny lights shot out of it and they developed into hideous creatures who looked like Barbies. "These are my Kinormaky dolls. They love you." The girl said. Her eyes flashed a dark green. The ugly barbie like dolls shot toward each scout pushing them to the ground of the park which was covered with grass. Northstar got back on her feet as quick as she could and pulled out another stick which extended to her Glaive of Life. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled sending her hearts to two of the Kinormakys. It did little to them only cutting off one of there legs. "Mercury this isn't working!" Sailor Moon dived from one of the creatures that was trying to distroy her with lasers that shot out of 2 star shaped tattoos that were on its hands. "Moon Teira Magic!" The teira from sailor moon sliced the middle of the Kinormaky and distoryed it. But she rarely got it. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune's attack succeeded to distory five of the monsters. " I like you will you play with me?" said a doll which grabbed Mercury around the neck and started dragging her around. She couldn't get away. Northstar jumped up high and sliced the creature in half. "Tell me," Northstar shouted to the scouts . "How do you distory a doll that is totally annoying to you?" "Burn it!" yelled Mars who shot a big blast of fire from her hands that destroyed the rest of them.   
  
The little girl angery looked at them and was about to throw her teddy bear up but Mini moon grabbed it. The Girl shrieked. "NO!" she shouted and tried to grab it. Saturn sliced it up with her Silent glaive and The girl dissolved quickly. "NO!" She shouted she dissolved into a black shadow which rose up 3 feet in the sky and disappeared. "Thats the end of her but we have a ways to go." Mars said. She just had a feeling they had alot more enemys to come.  
  
Before they could say anything a portal appeared under Saturn, Mars, Moon, Jupiter, Neptune, Urance, and Northstar taking them away from the others. The rest were left there alone to be sucked in another portal that appeared 10 seconds later.  
  
Every scout knew as they worked up to different enemys of the Dark Star Castle they would be harder and harder as they went along. But they were ready. This will be the real test of there lives 


	4. Fallen Scouts

Saturn and Moon screamed when the portal appeared under them. What was happening? They had no clue. They flew down in different directions through what looked like a worm hole. The colors were unbelievable They had never seen these colors before. "What's happening?" yelled Mars. "Isn't it obvious," yelled Lita. " The Dark Star Castle is seperating us from the rest of the group!" They all came to a stop in a musk looking land that was like a plain on earth only the grass what 10 feet tall and the grass was a dark blue. "What is this place?" asked Saturn who was looking around but none of the scouts were beside her. "SAILOR MOON!" Mars yelled. She heard a faint whimper to her left. She knew that whimper. That was Sailor moon. "Mars celestial fire Surround!" yelled Mars and she sent six fire rings to burn the grass. It worked. Sailor moon was sitting on her knees whimpering. "Serena this is no time to cry!" Grumbled Mars and picked her up by her elbow. "Right!" She said and she dusted herself off and took out her communicator hoping she could get a hold of the other scouts.  
  
The other scouts that was not with Northstar were sailing through another portal. Mercury just flew in there typing on her computer. "Mercury did you figure anything out?" asked Mini Moon. "No. There is no way to get out of this we have to hope that Northstar will find us." Mini moon frowned. Tuxedo Mask was with them because he had tried to save them before they were sucked up. He didn't succeed. The Portal came to a end and they all fell together in a dark forest. "This is the forest Rei described in her dream! And this is what Jackie saw too. "Mercury observed. There were no noise however. The mist enveloped around them like they were a letter being sent. "I have a bad feeling you guys." Venus said. Darien touched Mini Moons shoulder. Mini Moon jumped but relaxed a bit. It wouldn't help though for vines leached out grabbing every one by there arms and legs. The vines strapped them down and a group of trees bent down all around them forming a think cage around them. They fought to get the vines off. But they couldn't do anything they were trapped.  
  
In about 2 hours all the scouts found each other with much difficulty. "That took a while." Urance said. "Ya with the communicators down that was really hard." Moon said. Northstar's eyes went dark. A man in a elegant suit approached them. "Hello ladies would you like to come with me to the dance." he asked in a deep voice. Neptune's eyes went dark. So did Lita's. They had the look of dummies. A blank expression. "Neptune! Jupiter! Snap out of it!" Sailor Moon yelled as the two girls step toward him. She slapped her faces but it had no effect. "He's a Vampire!" Sailor Moon shouted. Mars rolled her eyes. "Moon! Be serious! This guy isn't a Vampire!" she said. Norhtstar looked and observed him. "Maybe...." Northstar mumbled. "Maybe what?" Asked Saturn. "True love might brake the spell that guy cast over them." Everyone agreed quickly they set up a plan and took it out in less than 10 seconds. "AWWW Neptune HELP HELP NORTHSTARS GONE POSTAL!" Urance yelled. Neptune looked back her eyes turned to normal when she saw Northstar glaive at Urance's neck. But before she could run to them The man stretched out his finger which shot out vines which wrapped around Jupiter and Neptune. "URANCE!" Neptune shouted. Northstar lowed down her glaive. "Shit!" She said loudly. The man laughed hard and jumped leaving a flower on the ground and disappeared. 


	5. Anger Rises

Chapter 5: Anger Rises  
  
The man appeared in front of the scouts that had been tied up in the veins. "Neptune! Jupiter!" yelled Venus. Jupiter's eyes went back to normal. "Venus! Darien! Mini Moon! Mercury!" Lita yelled. She threw back her arm trying to get out of his grip. " Let me go you dip shit!" She yelled. He tried to restrain her but he couldn't. He let go Neptune put still held Jupiter by the throat. Neptune twirled around and faced the man and yelled. "Neptune Waterfall Cress!" Which shot at him "Jupiter Thunder Clash!" Jupiter yelled and she threw thunder in his face which blended into the water Neptune sent making the attack more powerful. He let go clutching his face. He glared at them again and slapped Neptune with the back of his hand scratching her cheek but it sent her swirling in the air.   
  
With one swish his fingers grew to long knifes that glowed dark purple. He slashed out at them. Neptune and Jupiter jumped making the knifes cut off the vines that held Venus and Mercury down. Jupiter swing a punch that had electricity radiating of her hand at him it didn't miss. It hit him right on the right side of his face. "Kick his butt Jupiter!" squeaked Minimoon whom was still tied up in the vines. He grabbed his face in pain for a couple seconds and removed his hands. He glared swinging his hand at Jupiter slicing a deep cut by her collar bone. She let out a little whimper but didn't show her pain. "Jupiter!" cried Mercury. "Its OK Ami its deep but I'm OK." She said and stepped away leaning on a vine for back support. Mercury nodded at Jupiter. "Aqua Shine Illusion!" Mercury yelled shooting her attack at the man. He let out a high pitched scream but he again set another swish to Mercury. It skimmed just under her breasts which left a very light cut. " Is this all you got or are you going to try?"  
  
Mercury jumped up swing her whole body around and kicked him in the face. He just smiled and started to fight back. She quickly dodged his punches a slashes. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Venus joined. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Neptune decided to join too she wanted to get rid of this man. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" she shouted. The attacks zoomed toward him and made a direct shot. He exploded and tiny black shadows lifted into the sky and disappeared. A black rose lay on the ground from where he once stood. Neptune walked over crushing the rose from beneath her foot. The thorns did nothing. They didn't do any damage to Neptune's boots which she was glad of.  
  
Urance bent over starting to weep. "This cant be happening!" She said. Saturn touched her shoulder. "Don't worry. She can take care of her self. Believe me she will be all right." she whispered into Uranus's ear. "They will be fine." Northstar said. She saw Sailor Moon stare at the flower. "Moon don't touch that!" Northstar shouted. But it was too late she picked it up and it sucked all of them through another portal.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Mars cried. "MOON why do you have to be so stupid! It was so easy! He wanted us to touch it so we could get captured! God you dweeb!" Mars shouted. Moon whimpered. "It was pretty though and it hurt me!" cried Sailor moon with tears pouring down her face as she grabbed her finger that a thorn had pressed deeply into her soft skin. North star rolled her eyes. "Sailor Moon! Stop crying and grow up! Sere-Tear you need to take this seriously! Its just a stupid thorn and for all we know are friends can be seriously hurt or even DEAD!" yelled Northstar she was in no mood, she was getting tired of this. Northstar lifted her hand and a small stream of light lowed from her thin fingers. The light touched Sailor moons "injury" and when the flash of blue light descended and it was healed. "How..... how?" Sailor Moon asked in astonishment. "I am not the scout you think I am I have many powers that you don't lets not go any were else than that." Said Sailor Northstar who just stood there with her hair laying on her shoulders. The silver teira that she had on her head glistened.   
  
Sailor Moon remained it at that. She did not ask that question again and Urance and Hotaru stood silent. Mars walked over to Northstar and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Northstar calm yourself down. Everything is going to work out fine." Mars said smoothly giving a friendly pat on the shoulder of Northstar.   
" Thanks Rei. I'll try but I'm getting irritated."   
" I don't blame you."  
" You know are dream?"  
"Ya"  
" Were heading to the forest."  
" I know I can feel it."  
  
Sailor Moon walked up to them even though bright lights flashed about them as they were going through the worm like tunnel they could still walk. "I'm sorry Northstar. I'm sorry for going off like that." She said coolly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure every ones nerves are rising." Saturn said out of the bloom. They all nodded waiting for there next destination. 


	6. Friendship is the Best thing

Chapter 6: Friendship is the Best thing  
  
Jupiter's face ached with pain.   
  
"Mmph." she whispered in pain. Mercury looked at Jupiter's wond.   
  
"It looks bad Lita."  
  
Mercury said ripping a part of her sleeve and gently wrapping up Jupiter's shoulder. Neptune sighed she didn't like this 'cage' She felt unconvertible here in this place. Minimoon jumped up from the vines she now was set free of and ran to her injured friend.  
  
" O Jupiter." Chibi moon winced.   
  
Tuxedo Mask looked at Jupiter and Neptune.   
  
"Do you know were Sailor Moon is?" He asked.  
  
Neptune turned around to face him and shook her head for she didn't know this place. She had no clue were they were but had a good filling that they were on there way here.   
  
"Neptune Submering Reflection!" Said Neptune pointing out her Mirror.  
  
The scorce of power could not be found and the desperate attempt bounced of the cage bars.   
  
"Shit" Neptune whispered to her self.  
  
As she looked around and collapsed on her knees. There was no hope now. The only people who could get them out was the rest of the scouts. Venus paced in front of them she could not help it she was very worried now.  
  
A hole appeared in the sky in the forest and the remaining scouts tumbled out of it and landed on the soft moss that covered the ground.   
  
"OWWW" Sailor Moon said while she was laying on her back with her legs twitching.  
  
Sailor Northstar rolled her eyes because she was the one who landed on her feet. Sailor Saturn stood near Northstar and looked up at her.   
  
"Northstar. I have something to tell you." Saturn carefully said in a quiet voice. Northstar turned her head to look at Saturn with determined eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Northstar said in barley a whisper.  
  
"This is your destiny." Saturn said seriously.   
Northstar was about to say something but Saturn interrupted.   
  
"Every scout has a test sometime in their life. I had mine. When I meet Rini.... Before I had meet anyone I was with my dad in his laboratory as he was showing some people something. I don't remember what it was but a explosion occurred. I was killed an these alien forms took my body and my fathers because my father didn't want to bear losing me so he agreed to letting them help me stay alive. The alien who took my body was named Mistress 9 and she tried to take over the earth with her lord. That's when I transformed into Saturn for the first time and I fought for the world. I was going to die and then Sailor Moon helped me. I was turned back into a baby and I grew up over again fast though. And Im back. My destiny was to defeat Mistress 9 who controlled me at times and to save the world. This is yours. You are playing it now. You have to believe in yourself so you can get through it. I want you to know that I'm here if you need anything. Northstar..Jackie... I'm here for you."   
  
Northstar smiled with a tear in her eye. "As long as I have friends like you I have no worries."  
  
Sailor Urance looked around at the senery.   
  
"I hate this." she said sourly to herself.   
  
"Ya me too." Said Sailor Mars.  
  
Moon got up carefully so she wouldn't trip like she thought she would do. She walked over to Northstar and placed a had on Northstars shoulder. With a quick glance at Moon Northstar proceeded toward the forest.   
  
'I wonder what happened to Hunter.' Northstar thought. A deep sadness came over her while she thought of Hunter. She kind of missed him. Then she thought of her mother who was not supportive at all who didn't even care about her, who abused her.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Jackie hummed a little tune she had just learned from school as she scrubbed the kitchen counters. Smiling she threw the scrubber in the sink. She was finally done! The kitchen sparkled with brilliants.   
'Mommy will be so proud of me!!' Jackie thought gleefully  
  
"I'm only 5 and I can clean the Kitchen! HE HE!" Jackie shouted with pride.  
A loud noise came from the hallway and a silky figure tumbled into the house. Jackies face darkened and she ran from the room into her bed room. 'Oh no not again mommy! no please don't hurt me today please!' Jackie frightenly thought as she scrambled under her tiny bed.   
  
"Were is the girl!" A bubbly voice shouted and a sound of glass shattering.  
  
The voice burped and more tumbling noises came closer.   
  
"That fucking little slut!" said the figure that just came into the little girls room.   
  
Under the small bed Jackie was curled up shaking violently. She could see her skinny mom slouching as she stood with a tousled looking red dress and a liquor bottle in her right hand. Her left and held a knife. Her mom pushed the bed over with her foot and dived at the little girl who lay trembling.   
  
"NOOO!" screamed the girl and she quickly bounced up and ran from the room.   
  
Her dad had just came in the door when she ran out with her drunken mother running after her with a knife.   
  
"Cilia! Stop it!" yelled jackies father and he pushed his wife down and pulled the knife from her hand.  
  
~**End of Flashback**~  
  
Northstar hated that day. At such a young age she was pronounced to violence. She shook her head in cold hatred. What a mother to get drunk and try to kill her daughter whom tried to be as best as she could.  
  
"Lets go!" said Northstar and grabbed her friends arms and hugged them.   
  
"You are true friends to help me go through with this." She said emotionally.  
  
Everyone came to a group hug. "We luv Ya!" they all shouted together.  
(the ones that were there)  
  
"Thank you so much!" Northstar said and together they went to go free there friends. They walked into the dark forest full of mystery. 


End file.
